


My Little Girl Is So Beautiful

by macrossfan89



Series: Stolen and Forced Paths [1]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macrossfan89/pseuds/macrossfan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we are born we take the first footsteps down the long path that is our lives. This path is based on a series of varied circumstances that were started long before we came along and will more or less determine how we walk it and respond to further challeneges down the road. However, sometimes fate throws a proverbial monkey wrench in and we're forced on a completely different journey from the one we were first given. This is what happened to a little auburn haired baby girl, and the ripple effects will change many lives besides her's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Girl Is So Beautiful

The bright light of the maternity ward hallway at George Washington University Hospital flashed on the two women exiting the elevator. One was a short woman in her late fifties with gray streaked chestnut brown hair. The other, only slightly taller, was a young woman of twenty-five with dark auburn hair and grey-green eyes. Both women’s faces were beaming with joy as they walked over to the ward’s central desk and gained the attention of a young nurse.

“May I help you two with anything,” the man said looking up from a medical records binder. The older woman still beaming said, “Yes you can young man. My name’s Ruth Morgendorffer, and this is my daughter Sarah, we’re here to see my son Jake and His wife Helen. My first grandchild was born this afternoon and I and my daughter just got into town. Can we see them all now?”

The nurse checked his watch hanging from his chest and smiled. “Well visiting hours don’t end until seven, so you have about forty-five minutes, but we don’t start room checks to enforce it ‘till about 7:10 pm, so you’ll have almost an hour to see the little girl. They’re in room 305.”

The women both thanked the nurse and hurried down the hall, until they came upon the indicated room and gave a soft knock. From behind the door came a whispered man’s voice, “who is it?” Recognizing the voice the older woman’s smile increased and she answered back, “Jakey its mommy and Sarah, may we come in?”

Suddenly the door open and both women were enveloped in a bear hug by a young thirtyish man with brown hair. “Mom, Sarah it’s so good to see you both,” said the man with a large smile. After welcoming the women in, he asked them both to keep their voices down, as Helen was taking a well deserved nap.

“So where’s my little grandbaby Jakey,” asked Ruth.

“Oh a nurse came by about ten minutes ago to take her for a few standard tests, actually she should be bringing her back any minute now,” said Jake.

“Have you decided on a name yet Jake, “asked Sarah.

“Oh not yet, we’re still trying to work that one out. Actually the nurse who took her suggested a really pretty name, I can’t remember exactly how it went, but the nurse said it meant she who holds the good.”

“That sounds just lovely sweetie,” said Ruth just as Helen began to stir. Upon noticing Ruth and Sarah she gave a weary smile, “Sarah, Ruth it’s so nice to see both of you,” she looks over to the empty hospital bassinet and frowned, before turning to Jake with a questioning look. “Jake how long was I asleep?”

Looking at his watch quickly he said, “about seventeen minutes honey.”

“Shouldn’t the nurse have brought our baby back by now?”

“There probably just taking a little longer than they thought Helen.”

“Well go ask a nurse to see if they can hurry things along, I want to try and nurse again.”

Jake left the three women in the room alone and went to look for a nurse. After he left Ruth and Sarah began talking with Helen, with Ruth trying to impart her words of motherly wisdom to the new mother, who tried to keep calm during the more condescending parts of her mother-in-law’s advice. Suddenly shouting could be heard down the hall, and the three women recognized with growing dread, one of the voices was Jake’s. A few seconds later the door opened and an ashen faced Jake returned to the room, while a security guard and several nurses could be seen running outside in the halls.

“Jake what’s wrong?” Asked Helen, all the color now drained from her face. When he didn’t answer Ruth ran over to her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Jakey what is it?” her own voice shaking as she asked the question. Jake’s mouth opened and closed several times like a fish before in a shaking voice he began to say, “I asked the head nurse why the tests were taking so long.”

“And?” asked Helen, now very worried.

“They said there weren’t any more tests scheduled for our baby tonight. I t-t-told them about the n-nurse who came and took her.” He said barely keeping himself from stammering the whole sentence.

“What did they say? Is something wrong with our baby?” cried Helen, now no longer restraining her fear.

“He said there’s no registered nurse with that name who works for this hospital. She took our daughter Helen, she’s taken our little girl.” He sobbed before collapsing on the floor in a faint. “Jakey! Screamed Ruth as she and Sarah rushed to catch the poor man as Helen sprang from the bed in her hospital gown stumbling to the door temporarily ignorant of the severe soreness in her lower body from her labor just a few hours ago.

She threw open the door and began screaming, “WHERE’S MY BABY! WHERE IS SHE!” A nurse grabbed the flailing woman and tried to calm her, “Mrs. Morgendorffer please try to remain calm, we’ve already called the police and initiated a code pink, and we’ll find your baby.” Helen screams turned to choked sobs as she collapsed into the nurse’s arms and continued to wail. Soon her cries became a hoarse whine, “I want my baby, please give her back.”

* * *

 

Several miles away a red ’73 Pinto Runabout pulled into an empty parking lot of a small vacant strip mall in Alexandria Virginia. The driver, a woman dressed in a white nurse’s uniform with long red hair, pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. She then quickly scanned the surrounding area for anyone who might see her and satisfied that she was alone, began unbuttoning her dress to reveal the tank top and denim cut-off shorts she had on underneath. She then pulled the red wig off her head, and large glasses she wore revealing her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She then turned to the back seat and looked into a little cardboard box, which held a small sleeping infant wrapped in a pink blanket. She smiled dreamily down at the slumbering babe and proceeded to pick her up and cradle her in her arms. The little girl began to struggle and a little cry began to sound from her lips.

“Shh, don’t cry sweetie it’s alright now, I here, mommy’s here.” The baby began squirming in the woman’s arms and her crying began in earnest now.

“Are you hungry honey, It alright, mommy will give you her milk and everything will be wonderful,” she said her voice wobbling slightly. She tugged down her shirt and presented a swollen breast and began pressing the nipple to the little girl’s mouth. She seemed to fight against taking it at first, but eventually she latched on and began to nurse. The woman shuddered with relief as her breast had been terribly engorged for the last three days, with no one to feed from them. She slowly began to rock back and forth behind the steering wheel as the child fed.

“Such a good little girl. My little girl. My little girl is so beautiful. She’s alive she’s not dead no, no she’s alive. David and the others will be so happy when they get back to the house the day after tomorrow from the concert in Albany and see that I had our baby. Yes they will.” She said her voice coming out in a disturbing sing-songy tone. Eventually the child’s hunger was sated just as she drifted off to sleep and the woman tucked her back into the little makeshift crib. She then grabbed the wig, glasses, and uniform and stuffed them in a big brown paper Food Town grocery bag then got out of the car and walked over to a nearby dumpster where she disposed of the evidence her deed and then pulled a can of lighter fluid from her purse and heavily dowsed the dumpsters’ contents and lit a match. The receptacle’s contents were soon ablaze and as the woman stared at the fire burning away all signs of her actions a trembling grin formed on her lips. She then walked back to the hatchback, climbed behind the steering wheel, and just before she started up the engine, she took one last look at “her” baby.

“Sleep Dariya, in six hours we’ll be home in Buffalo and everything will be fine, “said Summer Lane, who then turned the key, and soon pulled out of the parking lot to begin the long drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what you'll think? I'm planning on turning this into a multi-part series showing parallel directions Daria and her Bio-parent's lives will take. Comments are welcome as they feed my pathetic need for feedback on my work.


End file.
